


Who's Your Daddy Now?

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Smut, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Could you write something where McCree find out that the reader has a Daddy!kink and makes it a goal for him to satisfy the readers needs.





	Who's Your Daddy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my imagines blog [here!](https://moreheroimagines.tumblr.com/)

He swears it was a complete fucking accident. The two of you had been messing around, somewhere between play wrestling and something akin to foreplay. He pinned you and chuckled as you laughed, trying to throw him off. He had your wrists in his grasp, leaning over you with a cocksure grin, “Who’s your daddy?” And you froze. He meant it as a joke. A very very bad one, considering how obscenely cheesy that line is, but a joke nonetheless.

Except now your face is fire-engine red and something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper fell from your lips. Sensing something had changed he clambered off of you, letting you sit up in a daze, looking anywhere but at him. “Darlin’...?” he hesitated in reaching out for you, afraid of scaring you off. He wasn’t an idiot, he figured out what flustered you the second it happened, but if you were embarrassed by it he didn’t want to push you any farther than he already had by accidentally bringing your kink to light.

To your credit you didn’t look afraid, just mortified. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Sorry.” you muttered quickly, still stubbornly averting your eyes.

Jesse fought the urge to laugh. There was really no need for you to be so embarrassed. Actually, if he was being honest with himself he sort of liked it. “You know, darlin’...it ain’t nothin’ to be embarrassed about. If you want, we could try it out, see if that’s somethin’ you’d like.” A foolish statement, he knows, clearly you already like it, but judging by your reaction you’ve never told anyone about it and probably never worked up the courage to go for it with any of your previous partners.

He wanted you to know you could trust him. You bite your lip as your eyes shift about the room, sometimes landing on him before darting away. “I...um...I mean, only if you want.” you stutter, your face becoming impossibly redder. Jesse smiles at you reassuringly as he gets up off of the floor and flicks off the lights. Maybe that way you’ll be more at ease. He hears shuffling behind him and when he turns back to you, you’re sitting on the bed. He can just make out your outline in the dark, and by the looks of it you’re sitting prim and proper, hands folded in your lap.

Biting back a sigh he sauntered over to you, trying to relax you with his own relaxed demeanor. Your eyes were wide, the whites of them shining in the moonlight streaming through the window. The blush was still high on your cheeks when he leaned over to you with a seductive smirk, “Relax, darlin’, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He knew perfectly well the effect he had on you normally, trailing the tips of his fingers down your cheek, his smirk growing. Distracting you from your embarrassment by arousing you was something he was fully capable of doing.

You gazed up at him, your mouth parted slightly, transfixed on the smile that he knew made your knees weak. He slipped his fingers through your hair to cup the back of your head, bringing your lips closer to his. You breathed in sharply, anticipating his kiss, your body going lax in his embrace. Just before he gave you what you were waiting for he allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. You melted into his touch as he kissed you, completely forgetting about your nervousness. The kisses grew more heated with each passing second, steady hands removing each piece of clothing with practiced ease.

You assisted him, shrugging off your clothes and tossing them to the floor, his following suit. He leaned over you, laying you back on the bed. The key to this was to ease you into it, to drown you in pleasure and then lead you to the answer you wanted to explore. It was an easy thing, coaxing you to relax into his touch, stroking you until you were whimpering and pleading for him. He didn’t make you wait, he never did. And when he slid home inside of you you almost let it slip then and there. You bit your lip to keep it in, your chest flushing as well as your cheeks.

He noticed, of course he did, but now wasn’t the time to give you that last push. So he bided his time, pushing you further and further towards the edge, constantly whispering how good you felt, how good you were for him. And only when you were dangling by a thread, standing at that precipice did he bring it back up. “You wanna come, sweetheart?” he huffed, snapping his hips against yours. Your lip was firmly caught between your teeth, your brow furrowed as you nodded frantically. Jesse laughed breathlessly, shaking his head, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair. “You know what you gotta say, darlin’.” he teased, slowing his pace to languid, deep thrusts that only kept you suspended at the edge.

You whined in frustration, stubbornly biting your lip, keeping your eyes closed. Your resolve only lasted but a moment, however, the desire to find release overpowering your embarrassment. “Please,” you whimpered. “Please, daddy let me come! I wanna come, daddy, please!” your voice raised higher the more you begged, your body shaking with need.

And as usual, Jesse could deny you nothing, bringing his hand down to stroke you vigorously until you were clenching around him and crying out his name, mixed with ‘yes’ and ‘daddy’. It seemed that now that the floodgates were open you couldn’t stop yourself from crying out for him in that way. Your hips stuttered, dragging out the last of your pleasure as Jesse found his own release within you. He cursed, pet names spilling from his lips as he praised how good you were for daddy.

It was several moments before either of you spoke again, he slipped out of you and flopped onto the bed beside you, both of you panting. Oddly, you felt...satisfied completely and utterly. Not that sex with him had ever been unsatisfying; just that you had always had that lingering doubt that if he ever found out about your kink he would turn you away in disgust. But he didn’t. In fact he was the one to coax you into indulging it, the one to encourage you to do it. And it felt...good and pleasing in a way little else had. Like you had shared a hidden part of yourself and had been accepted anyway. It felt like a weight off of your chest.

You turned your head to look at him, his chest rising and falling just slightly faster than normal. When he sensed you looking at him he turned your way and grinned. “See? Wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked, his smile lighting up his face.

Madly, a laugh bubbled from your lips before you could stop it and you rolled on top of him, still laughing to kiss the smile from his lips. When you broke apart you sighed contentedly and dropped your head down onto his shoulder. “Thank you.” you murmured with a smile, running your fingers over the various scars on his chest.

He hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations soothing as they rumbled below you. “Anytime, darlin’, anytime.” His fingertips trailed up and down your spine as he pressed a kiss to your temple. Slowly, a smirk spread across his face. “I mean it. Anytime. Think I might like it just as much as you.” he purred, his hand slipping down to squeeze your ass. You yelped in surprise as he laughed, kissing your forehead again. And you wondered why you ever though Jesse would turn you away for anything.


End file.
